


【情人節特輯】艾黛英谷篇（現代校園paro）

by miholilith



Series: Valentine’s Day Series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Valentine’s Day Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160837
Kudos: 2





	【情人節特輯】艾黛英谷篇（現代校園paro）

“帝彌托利，即使是你，我也不會認輸的。我要和你公平競爭。明天見。”

對於青梅竹馬的英谷莉特突然拋出的一串話還處於滿頭問號混亂狀態的帝彌托利，只能發呆地目送她離去的背影。

英谷莉特當然知道帝彌托利不一定明白她的意思，也清楚這只是自己一廂情願的想法，可她再也忍受不了自己的青梅竹馬可以那麼大張旗鼓地表達對喜歡的人的愛意，得到全世界的支持，而她的心情卻無人知曉。

這不公平。英谷莉特這麼覺得。

她再也辦不到做一個安靜地旁觀與應援好友的路人角色了。她也想得到朋友的鼓勵，即使可能會失戀也想得到安慰。

她和帝彌托利一樣，愛上了同一個人。

可帝彌托利佔盡了優勢。帝彌托利比她更早認識那個人，和那個人理所當然地更親密，無所畏懼地表現出愛慕，他還經常擁有和那個人住在同一屋簷下的機會。

在帝彌托利旁邊，英谷莉特覺得自己像是塊背景板，像是襯托鮮花的綠葉。遇到那個人的時候，那個人總是會先看到帝彌托利，再來才會順便對她打招呼。沒有人知道她也跟帝彌托利一樣，在見到那個人的瞬間是多麼激動。如果沒有帝彌托利，她甚至都沒有接觸那個人的藉口。英谷莉特也想要成為能被那個人一眼看見的鮮花。

儘管平時很謙虛，但英谷莉特認為自己沒有什麼地方比不上帝彌托利。帝彌托利是運動健將，她在女生中也是擅長體育的佼佼者。帝彌托利謙遜誠實又認真，她也同樣擁有這些品質。在文化科上，她甚至比帝彌托利成績好。帝彌托利是帥哥，她其實也是同學公認的美女。除了家境確實比不上他，笨拙的地方也很相似，英谷莉特沒有劣勢。

英谷莉特還記得是在一個涼爽的夏日午後，她一如既往和菲利克斯、希爾凡一起去帝彌托利家玩耍。那是她第一次見到那個長著一頭光滑柔順蜂蜜茶頭髮，梳著可愛的雙馬尾，丁香紫色的清澈眼眸中滿載著驕傲與自信，擁有如向日葵般燦爛笑容的女孩——艾黛爾賈特·馮·弗雷斯貝爾古。

她和英谷莉特至今認識的任何女孩都不同。當然，這個世上任何一個人都是獨一無二的，只是艾黛爾賈特身上散發著吸引著英谷莉特的特質，她第一次眼看到她時就察覺到。

那時艾黛爾賈特是來法嘉斯和分開有一段時間的母親家度假的。她母親帕特麗西雅正與作為帝彌托利的父親的現男友同居中，涉及到孩子方面大人那麼的情況比較複雜，英谷莉特也不太瞭解這些私事，但她因為是帝彌托利的朋友中唯一的女孩便被帕特麗西雅拜託希望能和她女兒做朋友。

暑假裡小孩子們被大人帶著參加各種活動，英谷莉特被邀請次數最多。剛開始時艾黛爾賈特比起帝彌托利，更願意親近作為同性的她。那個夏天，三人一同度過了許多快樂的時光。

英谷莉特知道帝彌托利很喜歡艾黛爾賈特。艾黛爾賈特在他家住的日子裡面，她總能聽他說艾爾多麼可愛，等她離開後也知道帝彌托利期待下個夏天的來臨。

小孩子的友情，到了青春期就逐漸變質。那時候英谷莉特還沒察覺到自己哪裡不對勁，在她心裡似乎早已默認艾黛爾賈特和帝彌托利是一對，因為只要她來法嘉斯，她們總是形影不離。艾黛爾賈特和帝彌托利變得親密無間後，英谷莉特作為女孩的優勢消失了。

她覺得自己忽然成為了局外人。不知何時，她和艾黛爾賈特的聯繫也越來越少，在她看來艾黛爾賈特似乎對此不以為意，最終兩人漸行漸遠。

飛馬節十四號，情人日當天中午。

“唉……”

英谷莉特拿著叉子攪著盤中的番茄肉醬麵條歎氣，心不在焉地吃了一口邊嚼邊去戳肉丸，仿佛跟肉丸有仇。

“再戳它就要碎成渣了。”

英谷莉特回過神來，順著聲音抬頭一看，是正站在她飯桌旁拿著餐盤的艾黛爾賈特。

“我能和你一起坐嗎？”

“當、當然。”

在艾黛爾賈特放好自己的午飯同時，英谷莉特重新垂下頭去。

“英谷莉特，怎麼了？明明平時吃飯你都最開心的。”

“我能問你一個問題嗎？”英谷莉特看向艾黛爾賈特，對上她充滿關懷的表情，那堇色的雙眸還是一如既往澄澈。

“什麼問題需要這麼特意強調？”

“今日情人日……你打算和帝彌托利怎麼過？”

似是對英谷莉特的問題感到困惑，艾黛爾賈特滿臉寫著錯愕。

“是我太冒昧了嗎，你不用回答沒關係。”

“為什麼你會覺得我要和帝彌托利過情人日？”

“咦……？不管怎麼想……何況帝彌托利似乎很期待今日，我就想是一定和你有什麼特別安排。”

“我說英谷莉特，我什麼時候在你心裡變成和帝彌托利捆綁的存在了？”

從艾黛爾賈特的語氣中聽出明顯的不悅，英谷莉特覺得好尷尬，頓時臉上火辣辣的。

“對、對不起……”

“他確實是有自己的計劃，但我還在考慮是否接受邀請。雖然大家都煞有介事的樣子，可對我來說這不過是像平時一樣普通的一日。”

“艾黛爾賈特，我一直很想知道，你對帝彌托利是怎麼想的？你肯定知道他喜歡你的吧。”

英谷莉特做到了。她終於將因為害怕知道答案而長年藏在心底的疑問說出口了。女神知道她到底花了多少勇氣。

“我喜歡他哦，也清楚他很愛我。”

艾黛爾賈特的答案仿佛判了她死刑。在這一瞬間，英谷莉特覺得自己正式失戀了。沒有給她默默哀悼還沒開始就已結束的初戀的時間，艾黛爾賈特繼續說下去。

“但這並不代表我會和他在一起。他確實很愛我，但我認為他並不是能無論何時都義無反顧站在我這邊的人。我需要的是能與我並肩作戰的同伴。”

原來那個帝彌托利也會和她一樣失戀。雖然對好友很不厚道，但英谷莉特內心忍不住竊喜。

“英谷莉特，有件事我還沒告訴帝彌托利，也還沒告訴其他人。我畢業後會回到阿德刺斯忒亞，如果沒有什麼公務，應該不會再回去法嘉斯了。既不會再想這樣見到母親或是帝彌托利，我和他們共處的時間在倒數。因此我可能表現得過分寵溺帝彌托利讓你誤會了吧。”

“那……我也不會見到你了嗎？”

“現在科技那麼發達，視頻之類的完全沒問題。旅行時也可以彼此探望，只要英谷莉特願意，我永遠都會是你的朋友。”

艾黛爾賈特是個永遠看向未來的人，在英谷莉特和其他人都不知道的時候，她早已決定好要走的路。無論是英谷莉特或是帝彌托利，都將會變成她過去的一部分。

英谷莉特正是憧憬艾黛爾賈特的堅定。

“我不要……我想要參與艾黛爾賈特的未來，想站在你身邊和你看同樣的風景。”

“那就取決於你的選擇了。”

艾黛爾賈特說這話時對她露出意味深長的微笑。英谷莉特覺得這個笑容中包含了喜悅。

“我要和你一起走帝彌托利無法陪伴你的路。”

在她對混沌的狀態感到迷惘時，艾黛爾賈特為她打開了一扇門，推了她一把，令她看到了自己真正想要的未來。英谷莉特知道，在這個人身邊，一定能見識到更為廣闊的世界。

“艾黛爾賈特，如果你還沒決定好今天的安排，可以選擇我嗎？我想要獨佔艾黛爾賈特。”

然後英谷莉特看到，對面的少女笑意更深了，心領神會地點了頭。


End file.
